Intelligent Conversations of Chibis
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: A glimpse into the world of the intellectually stimulating creature known in anime as... the chibi. (Re-uploaded)


Here's some pointless fluff, but it's sooo kawaii, I just HAD to put it up!!! =^_^= Heehee!  
  
"The Intelligent Conversations Of Chibis"  
by their baby-sitter, Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Chibi-Duo sat on his bed and looked at Chibi-Heero.  
  
Chibi-Heero: (annoyed 'cuz Duo's staring at him) "Nani?"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "Hee-chan? How come you don't have a kawaii name for me like Trowa does for Quatre?"  
  
Chibi-Heero: "Hn?"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "You know. He's always calling Quatre 'Little One'. Why don't I have a pet name too?"  
  
Chibi-Heero: (grunts) "You *do* have a petname though."  
  
Chibi-Duo: "I do? What is it?"  
  
Chibi-Heero: "Baka."  
  
Chibi-Duo: (Falls off his bed) "That's not a petname!!!"  
  
Chibi-Heero: (thinking for a moment) "Hn... how about Kawaii Baka."  
  
Chibi-Duo: (face lights up, glomps Heero) "Awww, Hee-chan! Ai shiteru!"   
  
Chibi-Heero: (blush) "Aw, shucks!"  
  
  
Chibi-Wufei is hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily as if he's been running.  
  
Chibi-Treize: (cupping his chubby little fingers over his cute little mouthy) "Oh Little Draaaaaagooooon... Where did you goooooo?!"  
  
Chibi-Zechs: (walking behind Treize. He's even got his Chibi mask on. The eye sockets for the mask are HUGE) "Come out, come out, whewevew you aaaaaawe!" (Yes, he has a little speech impediment)  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (eyes tightly shut, and hands clapped in prayer, he whispers) "Prease, Nataku... don't ret them find me..." (yep, he's got one, too)  
  
Chibi-Treize: (poking his head around the tree) "THERE you are!"  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (screams like a little girl) "Aiiiiiiie!" (tries to run away, but Chibi-Zechs is in the way) "Move, fiend, or taste my justice!"  
  
Chibi-Zechs: (rolling his kawaii eyes... not that you can see them) "Oh PWEASE! You think that's gonna make me move?"  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (drawing a plastic sword) "Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
Chibi-Zechs: (drawing his plastic sword as well) "Bwing it on!"  
  
Chibi-Treize: (sweatdropping) "Don't fight! I luv you both!"  
  
Chibi-Wufei: "I don't want you to ruv me, I just wanna go HOME!" (Runs toward Zechs as if he's gonna fight with him, but quickly turns the other way and books it home) "Nyah nyah! Missed me again today, roooooosers!" (pulls down his eyelid and sticks his tongue out at them before running into his house)  
  
Chibi-Zechs: (confused) "Did I win, Tweize?"  
  
Chibi-Treize: (sniffing a rose) "Yup."  
  
Chibi-Zechs: (satisfied with that) "Yay!"  
  
  
Chibi-Quatre and Chibi-Trowa are sitting on a porch swing eating ice cream and have a little sunburn. Quatre's got a really big straw hat on and a little yellow sundress(don't ask, it's just kawaii, OKAY!?), and neither of them are wearing any shoes or socks.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: (all kawaii and shy-like) "Uhm... Trowa?"  
  
Chibi-Trowa: "Hn?"  
  
Chibi-Quatre: "Have you ever... kithed somebody?" (Quatre's got an adorable lisp)  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (shakes his cute little heady-head) "Mm-mm."  
  
Silence.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: (pressing his chubby little index fingers together) "Uhm... Trowa?"  
  
Chibi-Trowa: "Hn?"  
  
Chibi-Quatre: (little blush creeping onto his cheekies) "Can I give you a thmoochy?"  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (slight blush) "H-hai..."   
  
Chibi-Quatre: (claps his hands) "Wai!" (stares at Trowa) "Clothe your eyeth..."  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (closes his eyes) "Closed." (peeks just a teensy-weensy bit)  
  
Chibi-Quatre: "Pucker up..."  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (puckers his little lips) "Okay."  
  
Chibi-Quatre: (leans forward and gives Trowa a little kissy-poo) "Muah!"  
  
Chibi-Trowa: "..."  
  
Chibi-Quatre: "Dai thuki."[1]  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (little bit of blood trickles from his non-existant nose) "..."  
  
Chibi-Quatre: "Trowa?"  
  
Chibi-Trowa: (faints)  
  
Chibi-Quatre: (claps his hands onto his cheekies) "Oh Allah! I'm tho kawaii I KILLED him!"  
  
  
1- "Dai thuki", or Dai Suki as it is pronounced by the non-lispy, is Japanese for the English equivalent of "I like you". Translated roughly, it means "You're my favorite person/ Person I like the best". I just think it sounds cuter than "Ai shiteru"... that and the fact that I was listening to the opening song for "DaaDaaDaa" and the girl says "Dai Suki" in the song a lot. Heehee! *shrug* Oh well. I thought it was kawaii. =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
